


Five times Merlin told someone he was gay

by Aeris444



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 23:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13798437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: What the title says





	Five times Merlin told someone he was gay

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed.

  

  1. Himself
  



  
Since his childhood, Merlin had know he was different. He wasn’t interested in the same things as his friends, didn’t play the same games.

As he grew up, he became more and more aware of that but his mother and his friend Will always made him feel accepted and loved.

When all his friends, Will included, started to talk about girls, kissing them and boobs, he prefered to read books about mythology and write more stories! He liked to imagine being one of these heroes, killing monsters and saving cities.

It was around thirteen that he started wanting to kiss these mythic heroes and it took him a few more months to finally put a word to what he was feeling… I said it in his mind and smiled, free, relieved.

He only started worrying about what it meant later.

  

  1. His mother
  



  
Knowing how close he was to his mother, it was only logical for Merlin to talk to her about what he had discovered.

In all his life, he had never hide anything from her apart from a little kid’s lie about the number of candies he had eaten.

Merlin choose to tell her one Sunday morning as they were enjoying their traditional full breakfast. 

Merlin was prodding at his beans when he finally found the courage to speak.

“Mum… Is it okay for a boy to prefer boys… to love them better?”

Hunith stopped eating her egg and looked at her son.

“Of course it is! It’s the love that matters, Merlin! Not what the person you share it with has in their trousers!”

“Oh… Great.”

They exchanged a smile and Hunith went to hug his son.

  

  1. Gwen
  



  
Merlin met Gwen in sixth form when she joined their school after years living in Australia with her parents.

She sat next to Merlin during their first class and they were inseparable from that moment. 

Merlin had learned to accept that he was homosexual in the past years and he didn’t plan to hide it from his new friend. Though, she beat him to the draw. 

“Hey Merlin want to come to the football match on Saturday?”

“I didn’t know you liked football.” Merlin answered, surprised by Gwen’s idea.

“I don’t but I quite like looking at the players! And don’t tell me you won’t enjoy ogling Percy!”

“I... “

“Merlin, I’m a girl, I can see these things.”

***

On Saturday, Gwen and Merlin sat in the stands, ready to enjoy the match… and the players!

  

  1. Arthur
  



  
Merlin had hesitated for so long before telling Arthur. He was so afraid that he would change their friendship, that Arthur would reject him or, even worse, would move away slowly.

***

“I’m gay”.

Merlin had thought about the way to tell Arthur for countless nights. In the end, knowing that Arthur could be quite obtuse, he had opted for the direct way.

“Oh… That explains the looks you give Gwaine all the times.”

“You’ve seen it?” Merlin felt his cheeks heat up. Merlin had the feeling his was living the time he said Gwen in sixth form again. Was he so oblivious?

“Don’t tell me you thought you were discreet, Merlin.” Arthur chuckled.

“I… It’s not the point here!”

“No. The point is that you finally decided to state the obvious so now can we go back to our film and finish that pizza before it’s cold?”

Merlin nodded, unsure how to react to such a lack of reaction from his best friend.

***   
In the end, nothing changed apart from Arthur nudging him every time Gwaine was around.

  

  1. Gwaine
  



  
“Merlin?”

Merlin stopped in his track and turned to see Gwaine waving at him from the other side of the corridor.

He was probably in need of some notes from the last marketing class he didn’t attend.

“How are you today, Merlin?” he asked in his usual joyful tone, putting his arm around Merlin’s shoulders.

“I’m fine.”

Merlin couldn’t help but tense when Gwaine was touching him like that. He craved for Gwaine’s touch but not in that friendly way.

“I was wondering if you’re free on Saturday night.”

“You need help with the marketing assignment?” Merlin guessed, used to Gwaine asking for help. 

Merlin tried to escape Gwaine’s embrace but the guy was stronger than he looked.

“No, I was thinking we could go to the cinema. They’re having a Lord of the Rings night and I know you’re a fan.”

Merlin stopped walking suddenly, nearly tripping Gwaine.

“You’re inviting me to the cinema?”

“Yep.”

“Gwaine... “

Merlin took Gwaine’s arm and led him to the janitor cabinet at the end of the corridor.

“Gwaine… I’d like to go but… There is something you need to know…”

“You’re chewing your popcorn loudly?”

“Can’t you be serious for a second here! I’m trying to tell you I’m gay!”

That’s when Gwaine laughed.

“Merlin, you so precious! Why do you think I invited you?”

***

Merlin didn’t see “The Return of the King” as he was otherwise occupied.  
 


End file.
